


《献世》3

by xxqh9410



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: M/M, Minor Oh Sehun/Zhang Yi Xing | Lay
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-27
Updated: 2020-07-27
Packaged: 2021-03-05 22:01:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,808
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25552486
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xxqh9410/pseuds/xxqh9410
Relationships: 勋兴
Kudos: 9





	《献世》3

献世

文/夏序清和草未歇

3

身后的门被重新关上，吴世勋铁青着脸上楼。  
何梧才将茶放在桌上，要招呼吴世勋过来，看到吴世勋的脸色却随即噤了声。  
谁也不知道这个小祖宗到底怎么了。

吴世勋甩上房间门，重重的跌进床铺里。  
鼻腔里是干净被褥上残留的一点点茉莉花味道，甜丝丝的。气息得以平复，手却不受控制的抖。

吴世勋闭上眼睛，哪怕过去了三年，  
他还是能记得那天。  
张艺兴背对着自己，站在窗户前。  
他身后是深沉的夜色，像是拥抱着张艺兴。  
“跟我回去吧？”吴世勋二郎腿换了个边，打了个响指。  
张艺兴身子不动，过了好一会儿，才转过身来，夜深风大，张艺兴的头发被吹乱，吹得刘海乱飞像是迷了眼。  
“谁和你当真了？”张艺兴蓦地笑了一声。  
吴世勋撑在沙发上的手捏紧，语气平静，“你可知我为你退了婚？被我父亲断了经济。”  
张艺兴没有和吴世勋对视，又转过了身去，“你大可以回去认错，然后结婚。”  
吴世勋起身，走到张艺兴的身后，从背后把人钳制住，“所以到底是你厌弃了，还是有了新欢？”  
张艺兴的身子小幅度挣扎了一下，被能挣脱桎梏，背紧贴在吴世勋的胸膛上。紧咬着牙，一言不发。  
吴世勋伸出来手，捏住张艺兴的下巴，让人对着自己，“我知道你一向嘴硬心软。”

他看着自己的影子映在张艺兴的瞳孔里，说不清，自己到底想要在张艺兴的眸子里找些什么。

张艺兴的睫毛忽闪了几下，还没开口。  
两人所处的阳台下头，刹车声吸引了张艺兴的注意力。  
他捧住吴世勋的脸，端详了一会儿，然后垫脚轻轻吻了一下吴世勋的嘴唇。

楼下的车子里，出来个年轻人。吴世勋在黑夜里头，看不清那人的脸。那人对着楼上吹了个口哨，然后耐心的站在原地。  
张艺兴后退了一步，拉开两人之间的距离，“是厌倦了，也有了新欢。所以，你自己回去吧。”

吴世勋向着楼下看了一眼，又看向张艺兴。  
沉默填满了两人之间的所有距离。

张艺兴从衣柜里拿出自己的皮箱，草草打开又合上，拎在手上，“世勋，祝你幸福。”

吴世勋就那么站在原地，一直到张艺兴出门，挽留的话梗在喉咙里，连一个字都说不出口。  
他是知道张艺兴这个人的，表面看起来软绵绵的，可要决绝的时候，却从来不回头。

楼下汽车声响起，吴世勋转身。  
倚着栏杆，看着张艺兴对着靠在车上的那个人颔了颔首，然后开门上了车。  
不一会儿，裹挟在夜色里，绝尘而去。

吴世勋一个人站在阳台上连抽了两枝烟，  
第二天，他回了国。

他曾经以为，和张艺兴大概永远不会再见。  
他想张艺兴大概更愿意做个富贵交际花，成日里声色犬马，不问世事。  
谁也不能得到他的心，  
谁也不能永远得到他的人。

金钟仁今晚回家，没有在下头见到张艺兴。  
原本张艺兴晚饭后都会在客厅里听会儿收音机，看完了报纸，再上去的。  
问了还没回家的柳妈，说是张艺兴晚饭时也推说不饿，没怎么吃东西。  
金钟仁打发了柳妈出门，自己端了杯牛奶上去。

笃笃笃…  
在他以为张艺兴不会应门的时候，听到了一声，“进来吧。”  
张艺兴穿着睡衣斜倚在床上，看到金钟仁进来之后，坐直了点儿身子，靠在床头。  
金钟仁坐在张艺兴的边上，把牛奶递在张艺兴的手上，“怎么不吃饭？嗯？”  
张艺兴小小抿了一口，又把握着杯子的手放在腿上，盘腿坐在床上。  
牛奶在上唇的上缘留下个浅浅的印儿，金钟仁伸手去揩，张艺兴也不躲。  
“我见着朴灿烈了。”张艺兴淡淡开口。  
金钟仁哦了一声，那么这个反应的话，可能连吴世勋也一并见到了。

“你还是比较想拉拢朴灿烈的吧？”张艺兴反手将杯子放在床头柜上。  
“不管旧军阀新军阀，手里有枪总是好用的。”金钟仁低头看着地砖上的纹样。  
抬眼看到张艺兴垂着头不语，其实他想说，如果张艺兴当年没有和吴世勋不欢而散，可能情况要好得多。  
但是往事不必提，张艺兴肯定不爱听的。

当年他连夜从吴世勋的公寓接走张艺兴的时候，连张艺兴都没有想到过，现在这个局面。

“不止他有兵，还有他背后吴家手上的清云，在上海滩势力盘根错节，也是你需要的吧。”张艺兴又靠了下去，背靠着床头的时候，触到了铁柱子，有点疼，他皱了下眉。

金钟仁与他面对面，忽而笑了起来，鼻子皱了一下，“老师在天有灵，可能是想杀了我的，又把你卷进这种事情里。”  
张艺兴拍了拍金钟仁的手背，“被逼远走，等同放逐，晚岁凋敝，客死他乡。他一辈子革命，活着的时候嫌我不争气，倒是怕不是巴不得我这个样子。”

金钟仁起身，帮张艺兴拉起被子，盖在身上。张艺兴顺着金钟仁的动作乖乖躺好，“不聊了？”  
金钟仁掖了掖被角，“目莲最近是不是风头有些盛？我还是希望你别做太糟污的事情…”

张艺兴阖上眼，这几乎已经是个送客的动作了。  
金钟仁咬了下唇，转身出了门。

咚，咚，咚…  
金钟仁下楼的时候，脚步声一下一下落在自己的耳朵里。有些刺耳，他心里计较着要不要给楼梯上也铺上地毯。  
下了楼才想起，那杯牛奶该凉了吧。

喝了杯咖啡，重新上楼准备回房时，他突然想起，那个接张艺兴走的晚上，走出去几里地，只见张艺兴在车子后座上，小声啜泣。  
他第一次，鼓起勇气，递上了一块手帕。

若不是碍着朴灿烈的身份，张艺兴大概是不愿意再轻易登门的。  
可是请客喝茶的帖子下到了家里，张艺兴硬着头皮，只得前去赴约。  
进门之前，何梧在门口接住了他递出的帽子，张艺兴压低了声音，“二少爷在家吗？”  
何梧摇头，“出去了，独有大少爷在。”

张艺兴点头，走出去十来步，何梧盯着张艺兴的背影，心下思量，是大少爷的客人，一进门却问二少爷，还真是怪。

过了玄关，张艺兴就看到朴灿烈在沙发上了。  
兴许是一大早就出去过吧，穿着军装，领带松开搭在一边的扶手上，倚在沙发背上。  
“军座。”张艺兴笑了笑，要和朴灿烈握手。  
却被朴灿烈拉住，坐在了沙发上。

张艺兴愣了一下，“不知道今天找我来有什么事情？”  
朴灿烈摆了摆手，“不急，先喝茶。”  
张艺兴是有些忐忑的，帖子能送上门，说明这段时间，朴灿烈大概对自己进行了调查吧。  
只是不知道查到了什么程度。

“汀溪贡尖，尝尝。”朴灿烈在女佣将茶杯放在张艺兴面前的时候，适时开口。  
张艺兴端起来，嗅了嗅，其实要说起来，绿茶每年最好的都在清明之前。往后的，若是存储不当，只会越来越寡淡。  
这茶却是保存极好的，泡起来还有点兰花香味。  
张艺兴忍不住出声称赞，“果然是军座家里才有的好东西。”  
朴灿烈咧嘴笑，“平时交好的都是粗人，风雅事想着张老板肯定是懂的。才得了这么几两，就想起你，一起品尝，才不算辜负。”

张艺兴没料到朴灿烈说得如此坦荡，莫不是自己多心了，一时间还有点脸红。

下人们都下去了，客厅里空空荡荡的。  
张艺兴耐心等着朴灿烈的下文，耳朵捕捉着钟表走针的声音打发无聊。

噹~朴灿烈把茶杯放在桌上，压低了声音，“金秘书长，不知道和张老板是什么关系？”  
张艺兴又喝了口茶，“远房表弟。”  
朴灿烈啧了一声，“那还真是年少有为，前程远大啊。”  
张艺兴的杯子放在桌上时，发出了声脆响。  
朴灿烈打了个响指，转过头来，“伯贤今儿我也带来了。”

张艺兴一怔，伯贤不就是朴灿烈带走的。  
没给他太久的反应机会，边伯贤就站在了厅里。  
打量着倒是没瘦，脸上看着许是没挨打。  
“一会儿张老板带回去就是了。”朴灿烈敲了敲沙发扶手。  
边伯贤要拜，却被朴灿烈拦住，“走之前，再给我唱一段儿。”  
边伯贤涨红了脸，咬着唇看向张艺兴。

张艺兴顿时沉下了脸，朴灿烈看在眼里，以为张艺兴定要驳了自己去。  
却见张艺兴抬起头，望定边伯贤，“唱！就唱《白蛇传》的游湖。”

边伯贤咿咿呀呀的唱开，朴灿烈晃着脑袋。  
唱词其实他没几句能听得进去，张艺兴又恢复了往常的神色，静静听着。  
朴灿烈靠近了近，“既然张老板已经背靠大树了，还有什么非要接近我的理由？”

张艺兴转头，故作惊讶，“我可真听不懂您在说什么。”  
朴灿烈低头笑了笑，“一个小戏子，就能钓上钩的货色，竟然还能入得了张老板的眼？”

张艺兴吞了口口水，下意识看了眼边伯贤。  
这人，确实是当初按着朴灿烈的喜好去挑的，就为着朴灿烈把人带走，好水到渠成的有了后头那番会面。  
张艺兴端起茶杯喝了一口，试图掩盖被朴灿烈看破的慌张。

“既然军座不喜欢，我带走就是了。”张艺兴把茶杯放下，眯着眼瞧朴灿烈。  
朴灿烈倒是笑开了，“不过，我倒是情愿常和张老板见见面，喝喝茶。”

*都是乱写的，娱乐的东西不谈政治。要是你觉得我在影射那个历史人物，是错觉，谢谢。

tbc.


End file.
